She Bop
by Karrah Aretz
Summary: Val goes she-bopping one afternoon


She Bop  
By Maureen  
  
music and lyrics by by C.Lauper, S.Lunt, G.Corbett and R.Chertoff   
  
***   
  
Val closed her bedroom door, almost quivering in anticipation. This was her first weekend off from work in almost a month and her parents had gone out of town with Brooke. They thought that she would be working...and she would have been had Jamie not wanted to trade shifts at the last minute. Not that she was complaining.   
  
Now was time for some well-deserved Val time. No one home, no one calling, her homework had been finished the night before.   
  
This was rare time indeed.   
  
Earlier that morning she had taken a long, hot bath, relaxing into the bubble bath she had poured it and had left the bathroom door open so she could listen to the stereo. She would never have done anything like this had her family been here, first because Brooke would have needed the bathroom for some preteen emergency and secondly because at the Linear house you did not leave the bathroom door open to all and sundry.   
  
Now Val was clean and pink. And slightly bored. Mentally she reviewed what was going on, Tyler and Hank were on duty with Jamie, Catie had some family thing for the day and Val didn't really have any desire to hang out with the other cheerleaders. It wasn't that they weren't friends, but she saw them all the time, and even Val had to admit that sometimes their perkiness worried her. There was a difference between peppy and over achieving.   
  
We-hell-I see them every night in tight blue jeans -   
in the pages of a blue boy magazine   
hey i've been thinking of a new sensation   
I'm picking up - good vibration -   
oop - she bop -   
  
Shuffling around in her closet, she pulled on some underwear and a tank top. Perfect for lounging around in. She headed over to her desk, not realizing that she had accidentally grabbed the Victoria's Secret low rise bikini brief's that Catie had dared her to buy. They were comfortable and that was all that mattered.   
  
There was nothing interesting in or around her desk, Val decided, wondering what she could do. TV on a Saturday afternoon was a joke at best and there was still no one to call in the five minutes that had passed.   
  
But this is Me-time! Val reminded herself, resolutely deciding not to call anyone. She was going to relax.   
  
Do i wanna go out with a lion's roar   
huh, yea, I wanna go south n get me some more   
hey, they say that a stitch in time saves nine   
they say i better stop - or I'll go blind   
oop - she bop - she bop   
  
After much debate she finally decided to watch a video. Looking though the videos she decided to watch 10 Things I Hate About You. She and Brooke had decided it was one of the best movies ever and that Heath Ledger was a major hottie. Even Catie had agreed with that, despite mumbling something about the movie being 'unrealistic to Seattle and teenage life and if Shakespeare had seen it he's be rolling over in his grave'. But she liked Heath Ledger and that was enough for Val.   
  
She sat on the floor in front of the TV instead of the couch. That way she could stretch better. She always got enough exercise through cheerleading, but staying limber was important too.   
  
She bop - he bop - a - we bop   
I bop - you bop - a - they bop   
be bop - be bop - a - she bop,   
I hope he will understand   
She bop - he bop - a - we bop   
I bop - you bop - a - they bop   
be bop - be bop - a - she bop,   
oo - oo - she - do - she bop - she bop   
  
Without even really realizing what she was doing, Val headed back to her room and closed the door. She climbed into bed, snuggling up.   
  
Two hours later, she was still in bed, although a film of perspiration gave her a slightly metallic sheen and her hair was dishevled. Her clothes were on the floor in a small pile and she was grinning slightly.   
  
As if on cue, the song changed in the stereo, and the peppy strains of She Bop filled the bedroom. Val closed her eyes in silent laughter and continued to she bop.   
  
hey, hey - they say I better get a chaperone   
because I can't stop messin` with the danger zone   
No I won't worry, and I won't fret -   
ain't no law against it yet -   
oop - she bop - she bop -   
  
"Hey Val!" Catie yelled as she came in the house through the back door. "I know you're here!"   
  
"In my room!" Val yelled back, frantic. She didn't want to get caught. Without thinking she pulled on the jeans she had worn yesterday from where they were laying over her chair and her tank top from the floor, hoping she didn't look like a deer caught in the headlights.   
  
"Hey, Val," Catie said, coming into the room, noticing her friend's disheveled appearance. Her eyebrows rose a notch as she both realized and dismissed what her friend had been doing. "What's up?"   
  
"Nothing," Val replied in what she hopped was a normal voice, "Just hanging out. What's up with you?"   
  
"Just thought you'd like to go get a pizza since you've been cooped up here."   
  
"Sure, just give me a moment to get cleaned up, I was kinda napping," or kinda not...she thought, wondering where that lame excuse had come from.   
  
"No problem," Catie replied, wandering over to the CD player. "She Bop by Cyndi Lauper, huh?" She picked up the CD case and looked and it for a minute and hten towards the bathroom where Val had retreated too. She put the case down and said, "I didn't know you were into Cyndi Lauper."   
  
She bop - he bop - we bop... 


End file.
